Zachary Donahue
Zachary "Zack" Donahue is the Greek demigod son of Nyx and the human Nicholas Donahue. Zack fought alongside his fruiend Ethan in the war against the Gigantes and after that he was offered godhood by Apollo which he accepted. Appearance Zack is described as a very handsome young man, with messy, jet black hair, swept to one side bright gray eyes which many campers say that glow in the night. Unlike his half-siblings who have a pale complexion, Zack possessive tan skin which is uncommon. Zack is described as about an inch shorter than Ethan. It is said that Zack's handsome looks are similar to his step-father Erebus, which the latter is often annoyed about. At first, Zack was average in athletics but later from his training, becomes very fit, muscular, and lean. He does not seem to know it, or may simply refuse to acknowledge it, but a great number of girls (as well as Ethan) find him extremely attractive. Even Clarisse stated that "He was ridiculous attractive." Powers & Abilities "Not that powerful, eh? You most be joking, Zack. You're the son of a Nyx, a primordial, who is the only being Zeus fears! You don't know what your are truly capable of." As a son of the primordial goddess Nyx; Zack is an extremely powerful demigod, surpassing the Big Three's children. He has divine authority over his mother's domains and subjects. Zack is considered to be the most powerful demigod in Camp Half-Blood, outclassing even Percy. Kayla had considered Ethan Gilbert the most powerful demigod she knew, until she met Zack, and believed that Zack's power rivaled Ethan's abilities (and probably surpassed him). Nico later states that, even compared to the Seven Heroes of Olympus, Zack is the most powerful demigod he has ever met. His ascendance to godhood boosted his powers, so much that Zeus and the other Olympians considered killing him until his mother threaten them with war. Both through his mother's authority and his own inherent power, Zack's abilities include: *'Darkness-Induced Abilities': When in the presence of the night sky, Zack gains a disproportionate amount of superhuman clarity, strength, speed, agility, and endurance equaling a major god. While in this state, he was strong enough to snap his cousin Noctis's spear "like a twig," and managed to contend with his aunt Gaia. *'Umbrakinesis': With the power of darkness within him, Percy can control every form and great volumes of darkness, being even able to summon and heal his wounds. His abilities include:. *'Communication': Zack has divine authority over and can talk (normally and telepathically) to creatures native to the underworld and around his mother's home who mainly treat him with deference and lordly respect. *'Dark Electrokinesis': Zack has power of electricity, which is on par with a child of Zeus. *'Dark Aerokinesis': Zack can summon dark strong winds, which he could use to create storms such as a tornado. *'Dark Cryokinesis': Zack can use ice to a great degree and he comments that it was his favorite ability. He is able to shoot ice from his palm, as he does during the battle in Greece to freeze enemies to the wall for a long time. *'Dark Pyrokinesis': Zack can summon dark flames which are similar to what Hades's uses, except to a great degree. He was able to set fire to many witches much to his chagrin. *'Photokinesis (very limited)': Learning this ability from his half-brother Thanatos, Zack is able to produce light that is bright enough to temporarily blind a group of demons. Though this is somewhat impressive, his power over light is laughable to that of Ethan, and his half-brother and sister Aether and Hemera. Trivia *He, along with his husband, are one of the very few demigods who reached into their twenties. Most demigod are killed before they even hit the age of 20.